


Finding Oneself

by leafmon1995



Series: Half-Breed AU [2]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baby Daisuke, Baby Hikari, Baby Ken, Baby Takeru, Breed AU, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, What if the 01/02 Chosen grew up in the Digital World?, What if the connection between the Human and Digital World were severed?, What if the parents were Chosen Children?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-24 00:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafmon1995/pseuds/leafmon1995
Summary: Their parents had risked everything to protect the Digital World from Grand Dracumon. With the connection between the two worlds severed forever, the Digital World is thrown into further chaos. Taichi and his friends know one day, they would have to join their parents to fight in this war. But how can they do that if they can't stop fighting among themselves?





	1. Prologue

“Everyone makes sacrifices, Taichi. They may seem unfair and cruel at times, but it is those sacrifices, the ones we make to save thousands of lives — both Digimon and Human alike —are the ones that truly matter and are worth the risks.”

“Is that why you chose to destroy the connection between the two worlds?” Seven-year-old, Taichi Yagami, and ten-year-old, Jun Motomiya, sat on one of the brown loveseats in Mama Burgamon's living room, silently sipping on some hot chocolate, while Koromon and Chibimon drifted off to sleep on a pile of pillows. To the children’s right, Yuuko and the rest of the adults sat on the light brown sofa, while to children’s left, seven-year-old, Osamu Kurosawa, sat on a loveseat with his partner, absently sipped his own cup of hot chocolate with a blanket wrapped around him like a suit of armor. However, he looked lost, distant, and not entirely listening to the conversation, unlike Wizarmon and Tailmon, who were snuggled together, watching the boy in concern.

She wasn’t sure how it was possible, but Tailmon was destined to be her daughter’s partner and protector. She wasn’t sure how that was possible, considering she was not pregnant. Maybe she shouldn’t question it. The Digital World was and always would be an odd place filled with surprises and mysterious.

Yuuko Yagami gazed at her husband, Susumu, and her best friends and fellow teammates, Hana and Chikao Motomiya, for advice. Should they tell them after what really happened after they severed the connection between the two worlds? They were all so young, but after what Wizarmon had told them about Kurosawa and after the children had almost been captured by three of Grand Dracumon’s scouts mere hours ago, they couldn’t be too careful.

“We should tell them,” Hana said as Gigimon rested in her lap. “We were lucky today. We just happened to get there after the children’s Digimon evolved to protect them. But next time, we may not be so lucky.” She was right. When they got there Koromon and Chibimon had managed to evolve to Greymon and V-dramon. They had gotten there just in time to help them delete the three scouts. Hana was right. They had gotten lucky, but what if the kids got attacked while they were not there to help them? This brought a cold shiver down Yuuko’s spine.

But how much should they tell them? They were all so young and were unaware of the horrors and corruption of what was happening out there. They only knew bits and pieces of the situation. They knew they had been in the Digital World since they were seventeen/eighteen  (twenty-two in Kurosawa's case) and that they had been fighting against the enemy Grand Dracumon and Kurosawa and that they severed the connection to save both worlds. If they told them the whole truth, then they would have to reveal just how cruel Kurosawa was and what she did to Masao. Yuuko didn’t want to reveal that, not now.

“Tell us what, Okassan?” Jun asked her mother.

Hana reached a hand to remove the golden tag that was around her neck to hold it gently in her hand, showing it to the children. Within the tag was a purple crest with a pattern of the yin-yang sign engraved on it. “Jun, Taichi, can you tell me what this is?”

“Your crest?” Jun and Taichi answered together, looking slightly confused as they glanced at their own tag and crest. The children had gotten theirs when they met their partners two weeks ago. From what she understood, Digimon that were partnered to Humans would be in the possession of the tag and crest, keeping it safe until they meet their Human partners. She had always thought that a Digimon came into being when their partners were born, but maybe that was wrong.

Wizarmon had been around for several centuries before Kurosawa was born. However, since the digivice and the Crest of Trust never worked for her, Yuuko had a feeling that it had not been hers, to begin with, but Osamu’s.

“Yes. A crest and digivice is your most valuable asset. It is a physical representation of your greatest positive trait, your greatest aspiration. It defines who you truly are as a person.”

Both Jun and Taichi had looks of awe. “What do they mean?” Taichi asked.

Hana smiled at the seven-year-old. “Mine is the Crest of Harmony.” Hana gestured to her husband, who was sitting on the right side of the sofa. Chikao had a yellow crest engraved with the pattern of a balance scale within his tag. “Your father’s is the Crest of Justice.” Hana then gestured to Susumu, who was sitting on the left side on the sofa, while she and Hana were in the middle. Susumu had a black crest engraved with a half crescent moon within his tag. “Susumu’s is the Crest of Darkness and Yuuko’s is the Crest of Wisdom.” Yuuko gently held her tag, a light blue crest with the pattern of an owl rested within.

“What about us?” Taichi asked, his interest now boarding extreme excitement. With the sudden appearance of Osamu, Wizarmon, and Tailmon and with the latest attack of Grand Dracumon’s army, they never had gotten the chance to go over the meaning of their crests with them.

“Courage,” Susumu said with a wink to his son. Taichi smiled widely, while Jun snorted.

“That explains a lot,” she said, only for her father to smile at her.

“Yours is compassion, darling.”

This time Taichi snorted. “I don’t know about that. Jun-chan, isn’t very nice.” Jun chose to ignore the comment and instead turned her gaze towards the Kurosawa boy that Wizarmon managed to save when the boy’s mother tried to kill the both of them. Yuuko followed Jun’s gaze. The boy had a vacant look on his face as he stared at the cup that he had long since abandoned on the coffee table. “What about Kurosawa-kun and Ichijouji-san?”

“Masao’s is forgiveness and Osamu’s is trust,” Yuuko replied, distractedly. Osamu slowly perked up at the mention of his father. It was as if the dark cloud of depression had temporarily lifted from his dark purple eyes.

“Is he really alive?” Osamu’s voice was emotionless, which did concern her, but it did tremble towards the end. She was hopeful that he would be able to heal from his abuse given time.

Yuuko turned her full attention towards Masao’s son, feeling pity and sadness for him. Both father and son had been through so much over the years. It hurt knowing that Kurosawa had managed to do so many horrible things over the past fifteen years. And it did make her wonder why hadn’t they seen through her mask before it was too late.

“Yes, it’s true.” Yuuko could remember it like it happened just yesterday. It had been a losing battle against Grand Dracumon. They had all been spread out throughout the Digital World. They had been fighting among themselves, against their enemy, and fighting for the lives that were at stake. Grand Dracumon army had been just too strong for them at the time. If they hadn’t destroyed the gates that connected the two worlds, Grand Dracumon would have entered the Human World, and, ultimately, completing his goal for total enslavement of both worlds.

It had not been an easy decision to make. Giving up the chance to return home, to return to their families and friends, to return to their lives before their simple lives had been turned upside down by this war, was one of the biggest sacrifices they had ever made. Yuuko, Masao, and Susumu knew there was no turning back. Once the connection, that allowed one to travel between the two worlds, was destroyed they would have been stuck in the Digital World, forever. That had been one of the hardest choices they had ever made, but not everyone agreed with their decision.

Natsuko, Toshiko, and Kurosawa had been absolutely devastated when they learned they could never go home. Yuuko had never seen the three looked so broken before, so filled with sadness or hatred (in Kurosawa’s case). They had yelled and screamed and blamed them for everything. Hiroaki, Haruhiko, Hana, and Chikao understood why they did what they did. The others had been a continent away, too far away to help when the army almost managed to tear a hole in the barrier that kept the worlds apart. They hadn’t made the decision lightly and as much as it hurt knowing that they had broken their friends’ trust and friendship, it had been to save the lives of millions. Yuuko was just thankful Natsuko and Toshiko finally forgave them after all these years. It was hard having a friend hate her for almost ten years.

“He’s alive,” Osamu repeated the words softly. The Chosen of Trust was distant again. Yuuko watched as Wizarmon scooted over to his partner to wrap an arm around his shoulder.

“I told you he was,” Wizarmon said softly. “Your father is strong, just like you.”

Osamu didn’t say anything for awhile, but it was obvious what he was thinking about. And she dreaded the words that left his lips next. “She didn’t…” Osamu swallowed nervously, emotions of pain and hope slowly showing on this face. “She didn’t do what she said she did, did she? It was just a lie, just to get me to listen to her, right?” Yuuko’s heart sank. Osamu was so young. The boy had come into being as a result of Kurosawa kidnapping Masao, followed by torturing and raping him for eight years. And worst of all, Kurosawa had the nerve to verbally abuse her son, just so he would listen to her and not rebel and go in search for his father.

Yuuko honestly never thought Kurosawa would be so cruel to a person. Kurosawa had been jealous and bitter that Masao had fallen in love with a Digimon. It was funny how fate managed to bring a Human and Digimon together. The two just clicked and it was obvious they were made for each other.

Yuuko hadn’t known it at the time, but Kurosawa had always hated fate since the day it prevented her from marrying Masao, the day a distortion-like portal appeared under them. She was a good actor. Yuuko hated actors, especially ones that would manipulate others and lie to get what they want.

In a funny, twisted way, being taken from their world and being trapped here, was a blessing in disguise. She would never have met, nor fallen for Susumu, nor met her partner and friends if it hadn’t been for the Digital World. She knew the others felt the same, even Masao. Yuuko smiled slightly at the memory of her friend. Masao was a lovely, kind-hearted man. He was so forgiving and kind, even when they just wished he would just stay mad for at least five minutes. It was no wonder he had the Crest of Forgiveness.

It was a shame what happened to him. From what Masao told them and what Natsuko managed to gather, Masao had not liked Kurosawa. The only reason they were even getting married was because it was arranged by their parents. But it was much more than that. According to the arrangement, if the two were to get married and if some tragedy were to happen to Masao and his parents, Kurosawa would have complete control over the Ichijouji Corporation and estate.

Yuuko also had a foreboding feeling whenever Kurosawa was near. She wasn’t the nicest person, and her gut always told her Kurosawa could not be trusted, but as long as they were in the Digital World they had to work together to save it. She should have listened to her gut. Kurosawa had deceived all of them. For how long? She couldn’t say.

“Osamu…” Wizarmon hesitated in his response, before sighing and staring into his eyes. “I wish I can just tell you that it was a lie. That your mother didn’t do all those cruel things to your father, that it was all consensual. But the truth is that it wasn’t. Kurosawa-san did do all these things and much more.”

Despite how gentle Wizarmon's words sounded, Osamu did not take the news very well. Yuuko wasn’t sure what Osamu was hoping for, but she had a feeling Osamu didn’t want to believe his birth was a result of rape. “So,” there was no emotion on his face, nor in his voice, and that frightened her, “I was just a mistake then.”

“That’s not true!” Yuuko stood up so fast that Tokomon fell out of her lap. “You are not a mistake! Don't you ever think that!” Yuuko had tears in her eyes as Osamu eyes grew cold. How could he believe he was a mistake?

“Don’t lie to me!”

“I am not lying to you, Osamu,” she said with conviction. “We were all hurt when we learned of your existence. We have been trying to save you for years.” The anger in Osamu’s eyes seemed to falter a bit.

“Osamu,” Wizarmon spoke up, gently resting his hand on the distressed boy’s shoulder. “You are so loved that you don’t even know it. We all care about you so much, your father does too,” Wizarmon added softly

Osamu pulled away from his partner, surprising the Digimon. Osamu stood to his full height and glared at the Digimon. “How can you say that,” he asked coldly, “when he has no idea that I exist?” Yuuko was stunned. Did Osamu truly believe that Masao does not love him? Noted, Masao has no idea he has a son and no one has been able to get in contact with him for over eight years now, but still.

Wizarmon said nothing in response to Osamu’s outburst. He only gazed at his partner, conflicted and unsure and so very sad.

“Osamu,” it was Chikao Motomiya who spoke up to the distressed boy. Chikao walked passed her as she picked up her dazed partner (she was extremely guilty about that) and knelt down to Osamu’s eye level. Despite Chikao’s no-nonsense exterior, Chikao had a soft spot for children. Additionally, he was Masao very close friend. If anyone knew Masao Ichijouji and his quirks, it was Chikao. “You have every right to feel unsure, scared, and angry. Believe me, I understand how you feel.”

“How can you possibly know how I feel?”Osamu snarled at the Chosen of Justice. Chikao was unfazed by his hostile behavior.

“Because I’ve spent eight long years fearing for my best friend’s life, not knowing if I would ever see him again, knowing that I failed him.” Chikao had such a hunted expression on his face that it caught everyone, but Black Tailmon and Hana, by surprise. “Masao never had an easy life. His parents were extremely controlling and abusive. There wasn’t a moment in where I wouldn’t feel this overgrown pain in my chest, knowing that he was abused and I could do nothing about it. We were in two different social classes and attended different schools. If I did say something, no one would believe me. The Ichijoujis had a very powerful presence in the community, sadly.”

Chikao looked annoyed, but there was a mischievous twinkle in this eyes. “No matter how hard they tried, they couldn't get rid of me. I was literally a pest to their side, especially since we were inseparable.” Much to everyone surprise, Osamu smiled.

“A pest, huh?”

“You bet!” Chikao said with the biggest grin on this face. “I would be at the Ichijoujis’ estate so much that they’d threaten to call the cops on me.”

“Did they?” Susumu asked, his brow raised in question.

“You bet,” Chikao said in amusement. “I was an ‘honorary and frequent guest’ at the estate when they questioned the staff and Masao.” Masao smiled like a kid who was high on candy. “You should have seen the look on their faces when the cops ended up threatening them that they would be the ones arrested if they did something like that again.”

“Damn,” Susumu said as he clenched his stomach as he laughed with everyone else. “I wish I was there! We could have made their lives so miserable!”

Chikao rolled his eyes. "I wouldn’t go that far,” he said before saying, “Me and Masao did do some practical jokes on them without them realizing it was us, though.”

“Far out, are you serious?!” Yuuko smiled at how cute her husband was. Susumu had been born and raised in America before being sucked into the Digital World. Yuuko found those little quirks of his very adorable. “Tell me! What did you guys do?”

“Sorry, that’s top secret.” The children tried to hold their laughter as Susumu got all childlike as he jumped out of his seat.

“Oh, no you don’t! You do not tell me that you and Masao did some awesome jokes and don’t spill the scoop!”

Chikao groaned. "Oh for the love of God, just ask Masao yourself.”

“Are you serious?” Susumu asked with a groan. “The Forest Kingdom is all the in Server, while we are stuck on Cyber.”

“Let's not forget, Grand Dracumon’s main base is over there,” Hana added. “If the intel Hiroaki-kun gave is right, there are over 10,000 soldiers over there.”

Susumu’s expression turned grave. “The Forest Kingdom is on complete lockdown, has been for over ten years now.”

“But won’t they need food,” Jun asked, shakily.

He shook his head. “The Forest Kingdom is a lush city with lots of forest and vegetarian, despite being in the middle of the desert. They have a powerful force field around them to hide the entire kingdom from outsiders and keeps them (and that not including the Royal Knights that guard the place) out and they have their own water source. They are pretty much set for the next several centuries.” Susumu paused as he thought of something. “Actually, Bastemon-sama and some of her soldiers only left the kingdom once, to save Masao from Kurosawa.”

“Are we able to go over there?” Osamu asked. No one wanted to break his hope, he was vulnerable right now. It was very difficult for her to say what needed to be said.

“Osamu,” Yuuko stood next to Chikao with a sad smile on her features, her hand gently touching his shoulder, “I’m not sure if you know this, but Grand Dracumon has almost complete control of the Digital World. Those who were once our allies are now our enemies and will try to kill us.” Jun and Taichi sucked in a breath. They had not known it was that bad. “Those who were neutral, are willing to provide shelter, but will not aid us in the fight against Grand Dracumon and Kurosawa-san.” Yuuko gazed into his shocked eyes. “The Forest Kingdom, the Chessmon Empire, and we, the Chosen, are the only ones that stand in his way.”

Yuuko gently rubbed away a tear that had slowly trailed down Osamu’s cheek. “Believe me, we want to see Masao again just as much as you do. We have not seen him since he’d been captured by Kurosawa…”

“That was my fault,” Chikao said bitterly. “I should have known something was up when she volunteered to take the first watch with Masao.”

“Chikao, this wasn’t your fault. We are all to blame for what happened to him.” Chikao would forever hold this guilt until Masao knocks some sense into him. “Kurosawa-san is a good actor. She'd deceived all of us.” When he didn’t say anything, Yuuko returned her attention to Osamu. “Osamu, I promise you, you will meet your father and he will adore you.” He smiled at her. “But,” his smile faltered to a frown, “with the ways things are going right now, it will take us at least two years to get to Server and maybe a few months to get to the Forest Kingdom.”

“Two years?!” All for adult gazed at the children. Jun, Taichi, and Osamu were all pale and their eyes were wide as they gazed at them. Osamu, however, looked like he had been stabbed in the chest. Which was sadly ironic, considering that’s what Kurosawa would have done if Wizarmon hadn't evolved to save him. As Mistymon, Wizarmon had this unique ability to create portals to travel from one continent to another.

“Children,” Yuuko said softly, already seeing the tears Osamu was trying very hard to hold back, "we can not take on Grand Dracumon as we are now. We would need to regroup with Hiroaki and the others first. They are on the other side of Cyber and that alone is a three month trip at minimum.”

“And that’s not including Cyber’s freak weather and the Digimon in this area,” her husband added.

“Right now,” Yuuko said with a sigh, “as much as I hate using the term, we are more or less wanted criminals. Grand Dracumon wants us dead. His army will be after us to try and stop us. Almost every Digimon in the Digital Word (including those who had once been our allies) will try to kill us. And, unfortunately, Kurosawa-san is currently leading a team of assassins to hunt us down.”

“But why two years?” Osamu said, heartbrokenly. “Can’t Wizarmon just evolve and create a portal for us?”

“I’m not sure if I can,” Wizarmon said with a hint of guilt.

“What you mean?” Osamu asked, gazing at his partner.

“I evolved because your life was in danger. I was able to tap into the power of our shared bond to evolve, but I fear it was only temporary.” Osamu looked generally confused and upset.

“Osamu, to activate your crest, and this goes for you two,” she said gazing at Jun and Taichi, “not only do you need to know the meaning of your crest, you need to figure out who you truly are inside. Once you find it and embrace it, only then will you be able to unlock the powers of your crest.”

“In other words, Wizarmon can’t evolve until I figure it out?” Osamu asked, disappointed.

“Unfortunately, yes.” Osamu sighed, looking beyond exhausted.

“Maybe we should call it a night. We are all tired,” Hana said as she stood up, placing her empty coffee mug in the white dish bucket that rested in the middle of the coffee table. “As much as I would like to just stay at Mama Burgamon’s home and sleep for a few days, we just can’t. The sun will rise in a few hours; we must be gone before then. We can’t risk Kurosawa-san tracking us to this village.”

“She right,” Chikao said, smiling softly at his wife as he gently took Osamu’s abandoned mug and placing it in the bucket. Chikao stood up to his full height, giving Osamu a fatherly smiling. “You must be exhausted, Osamu.” Osamu nodded slightly. He looked more than a little tired. He looked numb; he was in his own little world again. “Come, you're going to be crashing with me and the other boys.” Chikao wrapped his arm around the boy's shoulders and guided him out of the living room.

“Come on kiddo," her husband said as he deposited his and Taichi’s mugs into the dish bucket. “Time for bed.”

“But I’m not tired,” Taichi yawned as he followed his father out of the room.

Only Yuuko, Hana, Jun, and their Digimon remained.

Yuuko turned her attention to the dish bucket and gingerly handed the sleeping Tokomon to Jun. “Would you mind taking him to the room for me?”

“Of course, Yagami-san,” Jun said as she held the two sleeping Digimon, but she seemed somewhat distracted. She didn't blame her. It had been a long day.

“Do you need help with the dishes?” Hana offered, but she declined.

“Nah, I got this,” she said as she picked up the dish bucket. “I’ll see you in the room in a bit.”

“Well, okay, but don’t stay up too late.” And with that, the three went their separate ways.

As Yuuko made her way to the kitchen, she could not stop thinking about all those years ago. Chikao had not been the only one at fault. They all felt responsible for Masao’s capture. Kurosawa was not the nicest of people, nor the most forgiving, not kind.

Yuuko had always had that terrible gut feeling that Kurosawa could not be trusted, but she had let her guard down. They all had.

During that time, they had been on the run for two years without rest, hopping from town to town, village to village that was willing to help them seek shelter. Grand Dracumon’s army was vast and his anger and power were limitless. They had not been strong enough to face Grand Dracumon’s soldiers of Ultimate Digimon. They had been exhausted, in need of a good rest, severely bruised in certain areas (thankfully, no one had been severely hurt) and hungry. Running into Kurosawa while they were searching for shelter for the night should have been a red flag.

Kurosawa disappeared the day after they'd severed the connection. Actually, the fact that she found them wasn’t odd, it was the things she said that really didn’t settle with her. Kurosawa didn’t have Wizarmon with her. However, she just said he was scouting the area for Grand Dracumon’s soldiers or hunters. They had been too tired to question it. What really irked her that day was that she apologized. 

Yuuko could still remember her words, words that were sorry, yet not, sincere, yet cold, honest, yet filled with a hidden hatred. _“I’m sorry for blaming you. I understand you guys did what you had to do to make sure Grand Dracumon didn’t enter the Human World. It was selfish of me to blame you guys when I was struggling in my own battles…and for that I am sorry.”_

If they hadn’t been so utterly exhausted they would have known something was wrong. Kurosawa was not the type of person to apologize, nor one to admit she was wrong. And even if she was wrong, she would not admit it, not openly anyway. She would only give a snide comment not to do it again, even if she was in the fault.

There had been so many red flags, so why didn’t they question her when she volunteered to take the first watch with Masao? _How could we’ve been so blind?_ Yuuko thought bitterly as she took a turn down another hall. Her steps slowed as her mind traveled back to that awful day.

_Yuuko struggled with her binds, trying in vain to get free but to no avail. She stopped only for a moment when she heard Kurosawa laugh. Motomiya was trembling in rage, his face a deep red and his brown eyes were filled with absolute hatred as he glared at Kurosawa. She had never seen this side of Motomiya before. He was usually calm and coolheaded. He had never been his angry before. “You traitor! You will never get away with this!”_

_Yuuko’s heart beat painfully in her chest. Kurosawa betrayed them. When…Why? Yuuko bowed her head as the tears began to form. The ropes that kept her pressed against the rough spiky rocks of the cave was painful. When they found the cave, they thought it would provide some shelter. Now, it was used as their prison._

_“Oh, Motomiya. It’s so funny that you think I was ever on your side,” Kurosawa said with a sinister laugh. Yuuko shivered fearfully, slightly distracting her as she reached for her nail filer resting in her back pocket._

_“Why are you doing this?” Yagami asked next. His voice was tight and his features were void of emotions. “You do realize he’s just using you.”_

_Kurosawa just laughed as she gave him a sly smile. “You are on the wrong side, Yagami. As the Chosen of Darkness, you should want to be on the winning side.”_

_“Winning?!” Motomiya choked out in a mixture of shock and disgust. “This is not a game, Kurosawa! Thousands of lives are at stake!”_

_“And what makes you think I give a damn,” she sneered at him. “These pathetic creatures that you, fools, try so hard to protect are weak, spineless beasts. They will only stand in my way of ultimate power. Grand Dracumon-sama is more than willing to give me that power since you all took that away from me.” Kurosawa voice was cold and laced with bitter hatred._

_They all froze, seeing Kurosawa for who she truly was. Cold. Uncaring. A monster._

_Kurosawa smiled_ _as understanding washed all over their faces. “Ah, I was wondering when you all realized. Too little, too late.” Despite her exquisite beauty, they knew she was rotten on the inside, cruel, and would do anything to get what she wanted._

_Yuuko shifted her eyes to Ichijouji, concern and fear welling in her chest. Ichijouji was tied up, just like them, and gagged as he was held tightly by a Devimon. Wormmon was trapped in a cage with the rest of the Digimon, unconscious. Yuuko bit her lower lip upon noticing the pain and pure exhaustion on the boy's fair features. Unlike the rest of them, Ichijouji had yet to get any rest. It had been Kurosawa who reassured them that she would help him stay awake until it was time to wake Yagami and Motomiya for their shift._

_“Masao!” Yuuko returned her focus to freeing herself. She was almost there, just a few more cuts and she would be free. But she couldn’t stand the fear in Motomiya’s voice, nor the pained noises Ichijouji made as Devimon applied pressure to his already injured side. “Don’t worry! I promise…I promise I’ll save you! I won’t stop until you are safe!”_

_“Save?” How could sure a sweet voice, sound so horrible? “How can you save him…” Kurosawa smiled cruelly as three Devidramon stepped forward. “… when you can’t even save yourselves?”_

_And then the Devidramon attacked, collapsing the cave they were trapped within._

“I’m assuming everyone is off to bed?” Yuuko smiled upon seeing Mama Burgamon sitting at the breakfast bar, nursing a glass of lemonade as she read a book. Mama Burgamon was an elderly Digimon with short gray hair and black eyes. Her features were somewhat wrinkly from old age, but she was active and fit. Yuuko had noticed that the Digimon had two guest room, despite just the female Digimon life in the small house. Yuuko had assumed that the guest rooms had at one point been her children's room.

“Yes,” Yuuko said as Mama Burgamon took the bucket of dishes from her and placed them in the sink. “Thank you very much. It was delicious.”

The Digimon smiled warmly. “Why you are very welcome, my dear. I figured you kids could use something warm after being in the cold all day,” she said as she turned on the water and began washing the dishes. “The village is having a powwow in honor of Yggdrasill for his continuous protection.”

“Yggdrasill?” Yuuko tilted her head in confusion. Bastemon had mentioned that name before. But she couldn’t exactly remember when, nor why the several century old queen even mentioned it.

“I’m not surprise you don’t know,” Burgamon said as she placed a mug into the drying dish rack once she rinsed the mug of soapy suds. “Yggdrasill is one of the oldest gods in the Digital World, along with Anubimon. Long ago, there were thousands of kingdoms, much like Queen Bastemon's Forest Kingdom and Queen and King Chessmon's Chessmon Empire, that thrived with Yggdrasill’s aid and protection. No one kingdom fought over food, nor had to worry about protecting their kingdom from invaders. Yggdrasill protected them all, as long as they kept up their faith in it.”

“Why have I not heard of this god?” she asked as she took a seat at the breakfast bar.

“Homeostasis,” she was replied. “Unlike Yggdrasill, who prefers all Digimon to live peacefully together, Homeostasis seems to desired separation and chaos.”

Yuuko frowned. _Separation?_

“This ultimately caused disagreements and bad blood between the two. Homeostasis didn’t like that Yggdrasill had more followers then it, despite it being younger and fairly new.”

“Wait,” she said interrupting Mama Burgamon from her tale. “Homeostasis is younger? Weren’t they created at the same?”

“There are many false origins of the two that have been documented and retold over the centuries, but no. Yggdrasill had been around since the creation of the Digital World. It is known as the God of the Ancient Digital World. Homeostasis came into being about ten millenniums after Yggdrasill if memory serves me right.” Mama Burgamon rinsed out the last mug and place it on the drying rack before return to the breakfast bar. “Anyway, like I was saying, Homeostasis hated Yggdrasill for its powerful presence and for having so many faithful followers in the Digital World.”

“Homeostasis must have done something to make Yggdrasill so unwell known.”

Mama Burgamon nodded. “When Homeostasis got enough followers, it got its followers to destroyed the original stories of Yggdrasill, destroying several of the villages that worshipped Yggdrasill, and then had them spread several lies about Yggdrasill. Many of the false stories indicated that Yggdrasill had been deactivated for the genocide of several villages.”

“That’s horrible,” Yuuko genuinely felt bad for Yggdrasill. She never thought a god of the Digital World could be so cruel.

“It is,” Mama Burgamon agreed. “It is because of this that there are only two kingdoms left and only a few villages that still follow the old ways.”

Yuuko waited a moment to process all this information before asking, “What did you mean when you said Homeostasis favored separation and chaos.”

“Homeostasis believes that Digimon of different types can’t live together peacefully, just as it believes that Humans and Digimon can’t live together in harmony with each other. As you can see, not many Digimon are seen with Digimon of different types or attributes. It’s sad really,” she said with a sigh. “As for chaos, well…it’s exactly as it sounds. Homeostasis strongly believes that chaos is needed so there is always activity in the Digital World.” Mama Burgamon snored then, her tone turning reprimanding. “Although, when things get out of control it relies on others (mainly Yggdrasill’s Royal Knights) to fix the mess it created.”

Yuuko shook her head, slightly annoyed. “Homeostasis sounds like a spoiled child.” _And kind of like Kurosawa-san,_ she silently added.

Mama Burgamon chucked. “Yes, I do believe you are right. A spoiled child is a wonderful description.” The two women were quiet for a moment, silently thinking about the two gods. “Anyway, we are having the powwow this afternoon. I was hoping you kids would like to attend it with us. There will be food, and dancing, and other fun activity for the children.”

Yuuko felt honored that the Digimon wanted them to attend this sacred event, but she sadly had to decline. “I’m sorry. I wish we could, honest, but we are leaving before sunrise.”

Mama Burgamon frowned. “You don’t have to, you know,” she said. “The village is heavy protected by Yggdrasill and his Royal Knights. You and your children are safe here. Besides, you all look like you could use more than a few hours of sleep and some home cooked meals.”

“I appreciate the gesture, but we can’t take the chance. We do not wish to put the village in any more danger than we already have. It is vital that we keep moving.”

Mama Burgamon sighed in defeat. “Very well, deary. If you are determined to leave before sunset,” they were, “then you should take this.” Yuuko watched as Mama Burgamon opened the book to reveal a folded piece of paper she was using as a bookmark. She handed it to her.

Curiously, Yuuko opened the folded piece of paper to see that it was two different maps of the Digital World. One map showed one huge continent surrounded by water (kinda like Pangea) and the other showed the Digital World as it was today. Resting in the middle of the maps was a trident necklace. “What’s this?”

“Before Homeostasis separated the land into the continents we know today, it had once been one continent, similar to your worlds Pangea.” She pointed to the maps. “As you can see, Homeostasis might have been able to almost completely destroy all the kingdoms and villages that were faithful to Yggdrasill. However, it was not able to destroy the secret tunnels and passageway that connected us.” Yuuko’s eyes widened. This was perfect. They could travel undetected. “If you follow these tunnels to the villages, it will keep you out of the prying eyes of Grand Dracumon and his spy. I admit it will take you an additional year or so to get to the Forest Kingdom, but it will keep all of you safe.”

Yuuko smiled with grateful tears shining in her eyes. “Thank you. I really appreciate this.”

The elder woman smiled. “You are very welcome.” After a moment of studying the map, Yuuko turned her gaze from the maps to the necklace.

“What is this for?” She held it up.

“Not many know this, but there is a city deep within the ocean. Your kind may know it as Atlantis.”

Yuuko sucked in a breath. “Truly? There’s a digital version of the City of Atlantis.”

“Yes, it is called the City of Attala, and King Neptunemon is a faithful follower of Yggdrasill.” She pointed to the edge of Cyber, which led to an underground lake, deep within a cave. “You will see a pedestal once you reach the Lake of the Abyss. The necklace is the key to summon a Whamon to you. He will take you to the city. Once you are there, King Neptunemon will help you on your journey to the Forest Kingdom.”

The tears really did fall this time as absolute joy filled her being. Yuuko couldn't stop herself from pulling the Digimon into a hug. “Thank you.” They had a way to get to Server and friends they could rely on at last.

 

 


	2. Chapter 1

Four years have come and gone since they’ve left Mama Burgamon’s cozy home back at Burgamon Village and it felt like they weren't coming anywhere close to saving the Digital World from the dictatorship of Grand Dracumon. With every village and town they took refuge in, Grand Dracumon destroyed more homes, killed more Digimon that stood in his way, and even managed to convert more and more Digimon to his side, to betray them, to hunt them done.

They truly had been blessed to have the support of so many Digimon. The map that Mama Burgamon had kept from safe from Digimon trying to kill them. The map had taken them to villages that resided deep within the forest and snowy mountains of Cyber, as well as hidden villages residing within the rocky mountains of Cyber and Server and an underground village heavily guarded by a herd of Drimogemon on Server.

They had only run into Kurosawa and her army once and that had only been because Osamu had run off after getting into a heated fight with Taichi and, Natsuko and Hiroaki’s son, Yamato Ishida, resulting with Osamu running into a tunnel that led him into a clearing that Kurosawa and a group of vicious Digimon we’re currently searching. They were three hours behind their scheduled arrival at the palace, according to the head Knightmon.

Chikao glanced over his shoulder to gaze at the formation they had settled themselves in. In the middle of the group were their elder children (Taichi Yagami, Yamato Ishida, Sora Takenouchi, Jun Motomiya, and Osamu Kurosawa) and their wives, who were silently entertaining the 11-month-old, Hikari Yagami, and the 10-month-old, Takeru Ishida. Their partners and a group of Black and White Pawn Chessmon (that had been guarding the entrance of the tunnels, awaiting their arrival) were covering the sides, a safety procession Knightmon had said. Hiroaki and Haruhiko were covering the rear with two Knightmon, while he and Susumu were covering the front of the group that was being led by a Garurumon with amber colored eyes, a V-mon with a scar above his right eye, and a Knightmon. What made this Knightmon truly different was that he was wearing a stylish cape that bore the Royal Family Crest: the pink ornate rose. The same symbol was also engraved on their chest as proof of who they followed. These Knightmon were truly different since other Knightmon of the same species bore a different symbol on their chests and had bigger swords and were ten times weaker, in comparison, to the several Knightmon that followed Bastemon faithfully.

Chikao gazed at the children, worriedly. The atmosphere around their elder children was thick and heavy. It was almost visible, so much so that Black Tailmon had commented that she could practically cut it with her well-manicured claws.

Chikao and the other adults had hoped the tension would cool down with them being in separate groups. The children would realize how silly the argument was and would make up. But it seemed that wasn’t the case. The tension only grew as the hours stretched by.

Osamu was walking close to his partner near the back of the group. Walking with him, and attempting to fill the air with chatter, was his daughter and V-mon. Closer to the front of the group was Yamato, Sora, and Taichi. Sora was in between the boys, silently telling the boys how stupid they were being. Taichi and Yamato did not speak, nor gaze in Osamu’s direction.

And Osamu, well, he ignored everyone, even him. The Chosen of Justice gazed at his wife, noticing her worried frown as she glanced at Osamu and back at him. She was unsure of what to do. It wasn’t like back then when they first arrived in the Digital World. They had the guidance of Bastemon and her adviser, being told what was going on and what needed to be done to stop the chaos that was threatening to engulf them, to control them, to shred their very souls.

But there was nothing he could do to help the younger in their problem. There was no amount of knowledge, nor wisdom, nor advice he could give to help them bridge the holes in their relationship. This was something the children had to find out on their own.

It hurt that he could do nothing to help. He was a father, a husband…it was his job to protect and support his family. But as a leader and Chosen…it was his duty to make sure everyone was safe and protected, prepared for the trials that still awaited them in the future. They still had Kurosawa and Grand Dracumon to deal with and they were more important than a silly childish argument. As much as he wanted to give the answer his daughter desperately needed to get Osamu to open up, to realize how much he was hurting himself and everyone else, he couldn’t.

This was something Osamu had to figure out. It was up to him, Taichi, and Yamato to figure out how to get along, to find common ground to base a friendship on. He knew this was the Digital World’s way of testing this new team. Their friendship and bonds with each other were being put to the test. Things were getting bad out there. Digimon were dying, being driven by fear and madness, being enslaved by a mad Digimon who wanted nothing but chaos. It was only a matter of time. And rather he and the other adults liked it or not, the kids would be fighting in this war a lot soon then they would like.

Chikao just prayed that the kids would be able to put aside their differences, for all their sakes, before it was too late.

With a sigh, he turned his gaze to Osamu and he grew worried. The boy was silent. Too silent. He showed no emotion at all, which was something that only brought dread to the pit of his stomach. Osamu was growing worse as time went by and he feared all those negative emotions the boy was holding back would one day exploded.

“Otousan?” Chikao caught his daughter’s gaze. Her brown orbs were a sea of sadness and compassion. Jun had always been a compassionate girl. She was not afraid to speak her mind, but right now she just seemed lost. And he did not blame her. He felt the same way.

Chikao had truly believed that if he could show Osamu the same love and attention he gave his own children, it could somehow help Osamu with his pain, with the dark cloud that still entrapped his heart and soul. But he was not the boy’s father. He could not answer the questions that burned the boy’s soul. He could not reassure him that his father loved him and cared for him. Osamu wanted proof and that was something he couldn’t give.

It hurt him every day, seeing Osamu grow cold and distant each time the other children interacted with their parents and younger siblings. The anger, the pain, the uncertainties, the jealousy…they were slowly building dangerously within. This was a dangerous thing, Chikao knew, and if Osamu did not let them out soon, in a calm way, he would say or do something he would regret. But nothing they did could bring out those emotions. The boy needed his father, needed him _now_.

“How much longer?” Chikao saw the worried glances she was sending Osamu’s way, which he ignored like he had been doing the past several hours, the past several days, weeks, months. Jun had made it her mission to be Osamu’s friend and maybe a little more when the boy finally allowed himself to feel anything but anger and sadness and jealousy.

It deeply disturbed the Chosen of Justice that he couldn’t do anything to help the boy. He was stubborn, just like his father. He just prayed that seeing Masao would help him see the light and not drive him to take the same dark path as his mother.

“Not far,” V-mon said as the Digimon held his nine-month-old partner in his claws, making sure the baby would not fall off Garurumon’s back. No one had really been surprised that Daisuke’s partner would be a V-mon, considering he had been pretty attracted to Jun’s V-mon, much to her dislike. “This tunnel will take us to the castle gardens.” A bright light could be seen at the end of the tunnel. The children smiled as they got closer and closer to end of their long journey.

“Finally!” Taichi and Jun exclaimed joyfully as they emerged from the underground, secret tunnel. The garden was absolutely beautiful. Flowers and fruits of every kind were seen throughout the trees, vines, and bushes. Fields of every type of grew food could be seen towards the far right side of the palace courtyard, being harvested by both the Digimon that worked at the palace and the normal farmers that lived within the very walls of this protected kingdom. Directly behind the gardens and fields of food was the palace. The palace had a striking resemblance to Kronborg, the Renaissance masterpiece that had been radically transformed by Danish king Frederick II during the 16th century from the stronghold it had one been back in the 15th century. Huge stone walls boarded the entire kingdom, with towers reaching past the tallest tree. Several Digimon could be seen patrolling these towers and castle walls, with weapons in their hands. Outside the walls were lush, dense trees of the surrounding forest that stretched out for miles. The were several Digimon that preferred to live in the forest outside palace walls, but they had all be evacuated within the kingdom when they got word that Kurosawa had been tasked to aid the Grand Dracumon's army to find the force field that hid the kingdom and surrounding forest from the outside world and destroy it.

“Baba!”

“Ow! Daisuke, not the ears!” Chikao gazed at his son with a smile. Daisuke had somehow managed to grab one of V-mon’s ears, again.

Garurumon chuckled. “V V, you should really be used to this by now. Ken does this to you all the time.” And there was that name again: Ken.

When the Knightmon led them to the secret entrance of the emergency tunnels, they had been introduced to Garurumon and V-mon. The two Digimon had been tasked to take them to the palace, to reunite them with the King and Queen of the Forest Kingdom. It had not been a surprise that his best friend had married Bastemon.

Although, they all had been taken aback that the two bore a half-Digimon, half-Human child. Apparently, breeding was a very old tradition that very few Digimon practiced. It was a lot easier to just adopt a Baby Digimon from the Village of Beginnings. Besides, Digimon lived very long lives, living to be up to centuries years olds. The need for a child was not necessarily a top priority.

Chikao felt that to be very sad for it meant that there were no other babies within Bastemon’s walls. Ken was the only one. At least Daisuke, Takeru, and Hikari all had each other to play with, to talk to, to grow up with. However, Ken didn’t have anyone. It was just him. He doubted the little prince was alone with thousands of Digimon within the palace walls, but it did make him wonder: _just how lonely is he?_

Garurumon and the head Knightmon lead them to a huge white gazebo at the border of the Royal Garden. The gazebo was several feet tall, resting on white cube platforms, engraved with several different styles of the ornate rose. The pillars that held the white and golden metal roof were carvings of the first king: Ramon. The Digital World’s version of the Egyptian God, Ra.

In the center of the gazebo was a table filled with food. Two plates of cooked lamb, baked potato, and fresh corn on the cob were on the table with a pitcher of lemonade and two full glasses. A bowl of baby food (possibly mashed blueberry, mixed with other vegetables) and a Garurumon baby toy was left on a blue highchair. _Masao and Bastemon must have just been here._ He frowned slightly, noticing that the food was still steaming. They had not been gone long. _Where did they go?_

“Where are His and Her Royal Majesty?” It was one of the two Knightmon that asked. They were stiff as they glanced at the Pawn Chessmon that looked slightly nervous. They had the right to be. The head Knightmon, the leader of the group, looked stunned for a moment, his eyes searching the area widely.

"I do not know,” the head Knightmon finally answered. “The Prince is missing as well. If I am right, the King and Queen are with him.”

“Do we wait for them?” Yuuko asked as she held Hikari in her arms, who was trying to kick Takeru’s knee. The other baby was trying to kick back.

Knightmon shook his head. “They could not have gotten far. Besides,” he said shifting his gaze to Garurumon, “it is possible that the Prince has finally noticed that you are gone.”

Garurumon practically groaned at that. “Damn, he is not going to be happy.”

V-mon laughed. “You are so going to get it from him.” Garurumon growled at his friend, looking more than ready to give him a good smack.

“Why?” Taichi asked questioningly. “He’s just a baby.”

“Ken might only be nine months, but he has been showing signs of his _abilities_ since he was two months.”

“Serious?” Taichi was not the only one shocked, Yamato, Sora, and Jun looked shocked too, as well as the rest of his friends. “You mean…he can use what… different attacks or something, like a Digimon.”

V-mon nodded. “He was able to astral project energy in the shape of a lion around himself when I accidentally broke one of his favorite toys.” V-mon chuckled nervously. “It had taken almost an hour to get him to revert back to normal."

“That’s one strong baby,” Hiroaki commented.

“Indeed,” the head Knightmon said. “This is why we must find him. He can easily hurt himself. He does not have control over his powers.”

“How do we find them?” Chikao asked. “This place is huge.”

“We will divide into groups,” he said, “but some of us should stay here just in case they return.”

“We’ll stay,” Yuuko said gesturing to her, Hana, Nasuko, and Toshiko. “The little ones are a little hungry.”

“And restless,” Toshiko pointed out how the little ones wanted to be put down on the warm grass.

“Ahah!”

V-mon smiled as he jumped off Garurumon’s back with Daisuke held in his claws. Daisuke seemed happy to be off the Digimon’s back as he made his way over to Hikari and Takeru, who were tumbling on the grass. Once Daisuke was with his friend, V-mon returned to Garurumon’s back. “I’m coming with you.”

“Alright,” Susumu said. “Chikao, Jun, Osamu, Taichi and I will be one group. Haruhiko, Yamato, Sora, and Hiroaki can be the other.” No one argued with the groups assigned. As they divided into the groups, Garurumon and the head Knightmon joined theirs, one of the Knightmon joined Hiroaki’s group, while the other Knightmon and the Pawn Chessmon stayed with the female Chosen and the three baby.

“Give them everything they need,” Knightmon told his subordinates.

“Yes, Knightmon-sama!” And then they went their separate ways to find the Royal Family.

* * *

It had not taken very long to find Masao or Bastemon. Knightmon had been right, they had not gone very far. They had found themselves at the part of the Royal Gardens where colorful flower beds that were a mile wide covered the estate as tall fruit trees stood big and tall above them, providing plenty of food and shade from the hot summer afternoon. Knightmon had mentioned that the King and Queen often spend lots of time in this part of the gardens, both before and after Ken was born.

They had found Masao and Bastemon under a pretty old tree. They were both looking up the tree with a mixture of worry and fear clearly visible on their faces. “Kitten…Kitten…please come down!”

Chikao found himself taking a moment to sort through the emotions that were flowing through him. Relief was one of them, as well as regret and guilt. It would be a while before he would allow himself to fully forgive himself. He had not seen his friend in 19 years. And in that time, Masao had been captured from right under his nose and tortured and almost killed. He wouldn’t be healthy and alive if Bastemon hadn't saved him and nursed him back to health. And for that, he was eternally grateful.

Chikao gazed at his best friend, noticing that he did look regal. Masao was more muscular and toned now then he was 19 years ago. He wore a pair of black slacks that had a golden strip coming down the side and a matching sleeveless tunic trimmed in gold. On the tunic, was the royal family crest embroidered on the right breast. Around Masao neck was the gold tag that held the Crest of Forgiveness and an imperial medieval golden fleur-de-lis crown rested on his head.

"Kitten!" Bastemon was beautiful as she was regal. The more than three-century-old queen wore a simple black dress, lots of jewelry, naturally, and a jeweled tiara. What was rather odd though was the golden tag and a Holy Ring hang on a simple chain around her neck. The Chosen mulled over that for a moment. Technically, Bastemon became Masao's second partnered Digimon when she bonded her soul to his in order to save him. So in retrospect, the tag and crest were not her's, the same with the Holy Ring. Bastemon wasn't a Holy Beast Digimon, nor a Vaccine. This meant that the two must belong to her son.

“Ken! Ken!” Masao sounded far more afraid than his wife, who was rather calm as they looked up the tree. Chikao noticed the female Digimon was frowning in concern as her husband frantically called their infant son. However, the Chosen of Justice noted, the baby was nowhere in sight. Where was he?

“What’s going on?” Jun asked, gazing at the concerned couple. Taichi, who had given up (for now) trying to get Osamu’s attention so he could apologize, was frowning at the couple.

“Where Ken?” Taichi asked, not seeing the baby anywhere. From behind them Osamu was gazing at his father, a mixture of emotions slowly showing on his features. Wizarmon was rubbing soothing circles on Osamu’s back. He looked less cold and more nervous.

“I’m not sure,” Susumu said slowly, his eye following where Masao and Bastemon were gazing at. “OH MY GOD,” he gasped, his eyes growing wide.

Chikao turned to his friend in alarm. “What’s wrong?”

Susumu pointed to one of the high branches of the tree. “He’s on the tree!”

Garurumon and V-mon shared a look before looking up the tree. Everyone else followed their example and as crazy it sounded, he was right. On one of the high branches was a small baby. How on earth did he get all the way up there?

“KITTEN!”

“KEN!”

“This isn’t working,” Bastemon said with a sigh. Masao groaned as he rubbed his forehead.

“What are you doing?” Masao asked as Bastemon wrapped her tails around a baby bottle and an Anubimon toy.

“I’m going after him.”

Masao’s eyes widened as he looked at her like she had lost her mind. “You are going to WHAT?”

Bastemon ignored her husband's frantic question and instead began climbing the tree with a bottle held tightly in one tail and an Anubimon toy held in the other. “Kitten, don’t move,” she sang sweetly as she expertly climbed the tree. “Mama’s coming!”

“Bastemon be careful!” Masao yelled in resignation from the ground, watching nervously as his wife climbed after their infant son. There was no point in stopping Bastemon now once she made up her mind.

“Don’t worry, Love,” Bastemon yelled down as she continued to climb. “I’ve climbed trees way taller than this when I was a child. There’s nothing to worry about,” Bastemon said as she got closer to the branch her son was sitting on.

Masao seemed ready to pull his hair out. “That’s not the point! That tree is like what…? Hundreds of years old? What if the branch breaks? Ken can get seriously hurt!” Chikao couldn’t really blame him. Ken was really high up. Chikao frowned as he watched Bastemon grab a branch. Ken and Daisuke were the same age, so how did he get up there?

“It’s fine,” Bastemon said dismissively as she sat on the branch her son was sitting on, who seemed unhappy that his mother managed to reach up to him. “Kitten, loook.” Bastemon moved her tail to show her son the bottle. “ _L_ _uuunch_ ,” Bastemon stressed the word, hoping it would get her son’s undivided attention by bribing him with food. “Aren’t you hungry? You haven’t had lunch yet.”

“I was afraid this would happen,” Garurumon said with a sigh as he gazed at his partner. "We were gone for too long.”

Knightmon simply shook his head in exasperation. “Maybe it wasn’t wise for both you and V-mon to leave the palace.”

The baby then growled at his mother as she crept the tiniest of movements towards him. Wait? Growl? Chikao narrowed his eyes, trying to get a better view of the baby. Was that a tail and wings?

“Maahemon, don’t you dare growl at me,” she said, frowning disappointingly at her son. At the tone of her voice, Ken angrily yelled at her, “Mon! Monmonmon!” before fluttering onto a higher branch, away from his mother’s gentle claws that had been seconds away from grabbing him.

Masao really did give in to the urge to pull his hair this time around, messing up the crown that was resting on his head.

“Garuru, look! He’s flying!” V-mon exclaimed, shocked.

“I can see that, V V!”

“We missed his first flight! So. Un. Fair!” Well, that explained how he got up there.

“Oh, Kitten…” Bastemon’s voice was gentle and soothing again, understanding. Bastemon had always been understanding and wise. No one really knew how old the Digimon really was, but she had been around for several centuries. “…It’s okay.” Bastemon was now on the same branch as her son. “Sir Garurumon will be back soon. I promise.”

Ah, now it made sense. Ken wanted Garurumon. He was upset because Garurumon had been gone. Chikao’s thoughts stilled for a moment. Wait, would Daisuke get like this if V-mon were ever to separate from him for a long period of time? God, he hoped not. If even if he did, he was beyond glad his son wasn’t part Digimon and couldn’t fly like Masao's son could.

“Mon!” Ken yelled at her, not happy that his mother was following him.

“Shouldn’t we do something?” Jun asked, tearing her gaze from the scene in front of her. It was only then when he realized that they were just stupidly gawking at the scene in front of them and not doing anything productive to help get the baby down from the old looking tree. “He’s really high up.” Jun gazed pointedly at Garurumon.

Garurumon groaned softly before speaking. “V V…”

“Way ahead of you,” V-mon said as he got off the other’s back. "Good luck, you're going to need it," he said teasingly as he motioned for them to take a few steps back, which they did.

The Digimon groaned again. "Thanks a lot," he mumbled under his breath as he sprinted forward, putting some distance between them. “Ken!” This got the baby’s attention and he looked absolutely livid. Chikao honestly felt bad for the Digimon, who was the target of the baby’s anger. “What are you doing up there? Please come down!”

“Kitten don’t!” Bastemon’s voice rose with earnestly as she gazed between her son and Garurumon, but Ken did not listen. The baby jumped off the high branch, causing his parents to scream: “NO/KITTEN!”

Ken flew fast for someone just learning to flap his feathery wings and collided straight into Garurumon. The big Digimon skidded to the ground as the baby screamed: “Monmonmonmonmonmon!” The baby hit him with his lion tail and swiped him with his tiny claws. The attacks didn’t do any damage to the Adult Beast Digimon, but he took the attacks without a flinch or a growl. When the baby collapsed to the ground, spent, upset, and in tears did Garurumon finally move. He gently nuzzled his baby partner with his muzzle.

“Shh, Ken, shh,” Garurumon soothed the upset baby. “I would never abandon you. I’m your best friend, your partner. I would never leave alone.” Wait? Did he understand the baby's babbling?

“Moooonnn?”

“You silly baby,” Garurumon said with a smile. “I told you I’d be back. You’re stuck with me.” He nuzzled the baby’s teary face. “I’m sorry it took me so long. We had a slight run-in with some very bad 'mons.” His words were vague, mostly for the little one's sake, but it was obvious he was talking about the fight between the boys. Now that he thought about it, the fight occurred after Garurumon mentioned that Masao and Bastemon had a son. Taichi had said something along the lines of Osamu having a half-Digimon baby brother before the boys got into a huge fight that Yamato got pulled into. Ultimately resulting in Osamu running through a tunnel that led him outside, into the desert clearing where ten Perfect level Digimon were searching. Kurosawa had been there. Osamu would not say what his mother told him when they finally got to him. But whatever they discussed was deeply disturbing Osamu to the core.

 _Kurosawa is definitely up to something. It had been too easy to get away from her and her minions. What was she planning?_ He then gazed at Osamu who was still staring at his father.  _What did you two talk about?_

The sound of his best friend's voice brought him back to reality. “So that’s what took so long," Masao said as he walked over to Garurumon. Chikao found himself slowly walk over towards his friend, having gotten the okay from V-mon.

“Yes, Your Majesty,” Garurumon said as he got up, bowing his head slightly. Bastemon was right behind Masao, having jumped off the tree gracefully when her son bulleted like a little rocket in a blind rage towards his Digimon partner. “I apologize for my tardiness. It will not happen again.”

“There’s no harm,” Bastemon said with a giggle, watching as Ken had placed himself on top of Garurumon's head. “No worries.” She could not stop the smile from forming on her face.

“You scared me so much, mister.” Masao picked up his infant son and held him tenderly in her arms, ignoring the whine his son gave him. Chikao stopped a good couple feet away from his friend, while Osamu and the others were a good few feet behind him, wanting him to be the first to embrace his friend after 19 years. “Don’t you dare fly off like that ever again!”

“Papa.” Ken looked upset at the reprimanding look his father was giving him.

Masao sighed, unable to stay mad at his infant son, especially with him gazing at him with violet eyes that were so much like Bastemon’s and near tears. “You and your mother are going to give me gray hair,” he said with a groan, but he was smiling tenderly at his son. He gently scratched behind the baby’s lion ears. Huh, so he was literally a lion cub. That was pretty cool.

“Aww, you’re so sweet,” Bastemon said with a giggle as if Masao had just commented on her long silky red hair. Bastemon would never change. “I didn’t know you cared!” Bastemon then scooped Ken out of Masao’s arms and held him tenderly.“You are such a good flyer,” she cooed, getting a happy squeal in response. “Your uncle would be so impressed with you.” She smiled. “You so take after me.” Bastemon looked very proud now as she kissed her son’s cheek while gazing at her husband slyly. “Don’t you think so, Masao? He seems to have similar abilities as my brother.” She then gasped. “I should tell my brother to come over! He’s been asking to come for a while now!”

Instead of answering his wife and telling her _Now is really not a good time to have this discussion!_ Masao, instead, smiled as he spotted him.

“Chikao.” Instead of doing the manly thing and greeting his friend with a simple smile, a handshake, or a pat on the back, Chikao pulled his childhood friend into a big brotherly bear hug.

“Thank god you are alright. I’ve been so worried.” The guilt of failing his friend and the fear of never seeing him again, practically melted from his shoulders. Masao didn’t hug him right away, caught off guard by the sudden hug by his childhood friend.

“I-I missed you too,” Masao said as he returned the hug a moment later, tearings filling his own eyes. Chikao held his friend tightly, so very glad to know that he was safe and well and not hurt in a dungeon somewhere. Chikao pushed those thoughts out of his mind as he finally pulled away.

“You look good, dude. 19 years had certainly done wonders for you.” The words held far more meaning then what was said and he knew Masao knew exactly what he was referring to.

“That it has,” Masao said with a soft smile, his eyes telling him plainly that there was no reason for him to feel guilty for what happened in the past. There was no need to forgive him for he had done nothing wrong. Masao was far too forgiving. “I have a wonderful wife. A healthy, yet very energetic son. What more can I ask for?”

“I can think of a few things,” he said with a smile. There was so much he wanted to tell him, but there was someone Masao had to meet. “But we can discuss this later. There’s someone I want you to meet.”

“Oh?” Masao asked, who still had not noticed his eldest son.

Before Chikao could say anything more, Ken squealed. The two adults looked at the small baby, only to see that he was no longer in Bastemon’s arms. Bastemon was frozen in place as he gazed at who her son was fluttering circles around.

“Monmonba! Monmonmonmamon!" Ken fluttered around Osamu, babbling non-stop. Wizarmon, who was standing next to his partner chuckled at Osamu’s confused expression. It was definitely an improvement from the cold, emotionless state Osamu had been showing for the last several years.

“Why hello, Your Highness. I am Wizarmon and this is my partner, Osamu. It’s very nice to meet you.”

“Mon! Mon!” Ken exclaimed as he stopped circling around Osamu and instead fluttered in front of the confused boy.

From next to him, Masao gasped. Chikao glanced at him. Masao was pale as he gazed at his two boys. He new Masao was putting the pieces together and so was Bastemon. Both Ken and Osamu had their great-grandmother’s vivid blue locks. Although, Osamu’s was wilder and Ken was more straight like his mother’s. The baby also had streaks of red at the tips. Both boys had Masao fair complexion, even if Ken’s was two-toned to match the two different skin tones of his parents. Ken had his mother's eyes, while Osamu had his Masao's grandmother's eyes. Both boys strongly resembled their father. Chikao was kinda glad Osamu had none of Kurosawa’s physical features.

“Wha?” Masao’s voice trailed off as his eyes continued to stare at his eldest son. He could see. He could see himself in the boy. But he was struggling to understand how the boy came into being. From what Knightmon had told them, Masao's memories of his time with Kurosawa were vague at best. He had been unconscious half of the time, hungry, cold, and in pain. Any memories he did have were of Kurosawa yelling at him, beating, and her laughing at him as he laid on the dungeon floor in her complete and utter mercy.

“Masao, this is Kurosawa Osamu…Your son.”


End file.
